Emalf
Emalf is a character of the RPG, The Gray Garden. He isn't very bright, like most from his world. He is of Ivlis' underlings a supporting character, and a major antagonist. Appearance Emalf is a male demon with short hair, and thorny horns. He always wears his shades, despite some thinking he looks better without them. His wings, like most demons, (especially from his world) resemble bat wings. He wears a high collar leather jacket with a flame pattern on it, with buttons on the sleeves and around the zipper line. Underneath, he just wears a gray tanktop with a necklace resembling a bat, and a spiked choker. His pants have a similar pattern to his jacket, but appear to be a darker hue. He has a dark gray belt, with a bat themed belt buckle visible. He also wears gold rings on his claws and wears gold piercings on his ears and tail. Personality Emalf is shown to be very cocky, seeing as he was ranting about his 'ultimate familiar' and how he was going to kill Yosafire and her friends, only to find that it had been defeated by Ater and Arbus. After accidentally stabbing Froze's wing in an attempt to stab Yosafire in the back after he was presumably knocked out, and stabbing Froze straight in the gut, it is shown that he can be very violent. Running from Yosafire and her friends many times, he is proved to also be very cowardly. He also acts like a punk, as said by Yosafire. Gameplay In a bad ending, if Yosafire takes a wrong turn during the flame chase, he will catch her. Rather than show the typical 'Game Over' when you lose the chase, the game shows a special 'Bad End' panel titled "Bad End 1, Dead End" Trivia *His name spelled backwards is Flame. *He has a crush on Yosafire. *Emalf thinks of Yosafire every three days. * Yosafire once called him "Pervy McShades". Relationships Yosafire He is shown to have romantic feelings for Yosafire. This was first proven in when Yosafire and her friends were in the Flame Underworld Prison where he stated he would let her and her friends go if she would be his girlfriend. Even until the end of the game, his crush for Yosafire doesn't go away easily, as shown in the bonus room video "Emalf's Love". Poemi He is assumed to be friends with Poemi, since Poemi is often with Emalf during her screentime. This is also proven in the bonus room video "Emalf's Love" where she explains to him that "girl's heart have a 'weak point'". Reficul After Reficul enters the Flame Underworld, she asks Emalf where Ivlis is, using force, and to which he replies "he's not here right now". Reficul leaves him alone after that. In the true ending, when Ivlis and his underlings are back in the Flame Underworld, Reficul stops in front of them. Emalf is slightly panicked at the sight of her, which suggests Emalf fears her. Gallery Emalf Battle Card.png|Emalf's Battle Card Emalf no.png|Emalf after stabbing Froze's wing Emalf gets his ass handed to him.png|Wow what a loser Emalf and Poemi.png|Emalf and Poemi Bad End 1.png|"Bad End 1: Dead End" Ending Card Emalf and Poemi's Battle Card.png|Emalf and Poemi's Battle Card Emalf Character Sprite.png.png|Emalf's Character Sprite Emalf Character Sprite without shades.png|Emalf's Character Sprite (without shades) manly as hell.png|Emalf without shades (in game) he hAS SPARES.png|hE HAS SPARES Category:Demons Category:Otherworldly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters